narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sada Higashiyama
OC belongs to Apostitutes big wip Background Sada was born to Eisuke Higashiyama and his wife Chouko, two jonin level Shinobi in Konohagakure. Chouko’s pregnancy was very hard and she and Eisuke agreed not to try for another child. Sada was named for her paternal grandmother, who had passed a few months before her birth. Sada was raised by her two parents and her paternal grandfather. As long as she can remember, Sada always wanted to be a kunoichi like her mother. Her grandfather opposed this quite a bit, believing she should be raised as a lady. Chouko found her father-in-law’s opinion ‘close-minded and unasked for’ and urged her daughter to follow her dreams. She enrolled as soon as she was able and had graduated at the age of 10 with a well-rounded skillset. Much to her dismay, Sada was placed onto a team with one of her least favorite people in the whole village: Shigeo Mizushima . Genji Arima was her other teammate, and he helped her to bear with Shigeo while they learned from their sensei, Takao Kamui. Personality The most common adjective you’ll find people describing Sada with is ‘bossy.’ She doesn’t tolerate tomfoolery well, leading to a lot of conflict with her teammate, Shigeo: a serial flirter. Since she was very little, she was extremely determined and proud. She has a hard time admitting when she’s wrong, struggles with selfishness and jealousy, and has a notoriously short temper. She expects people to give everything their all, and is always pushing everyone around her to do their best. Sada genuinely believes that people are braver than they think and everyone is capable of great things. During the time skip Genji spends a lot of time helping her to mellow out and control her temper. Appearance Sada is a pale skinned girl of average height with piercing blue eyes. She parts her straight, dark brown hair down the middle. In part one Sada wears her hair in two pigtails with short bangs falling over a grey colored forehead protector. She dawns a short, rusty orange and cream sleeveless blouse, a matching cloth tied around her waist that reaches just above her knees held with a rope belt, a mesh armor shirt, brown pants, and grey shin high sandals. In part two Sada has grown her hair out and keeps it in a low ponytail. She dawns a longer sleeveless blouse that is the same rusty orange as her old outfit, with a coral stripe down the center. She has two belts on her waist that she attaches various pouches to on missions. She now has a black forehead protector and sandals that cut off just short of the knees. On her left forearm Sada wears a mesh warmer. Bandages are wrapped around her upper right thigh and left bicep. She has a band on her upper right arm and wears a glove on her right hand. In The Last: Naruto The Movie, two years after The Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sada undergoes changes again. Her hair has grown longer, including her bangs. She wears a rusty orange zip up shirt, kept slightly open. Under her shirt she wears a short sleeved mesh armor shirt. She retains her black sandals and yellow pants and now dawns a shorter forehead protector, a black chocker, and a mesh warmer on each forearm. Over this she wears an elongated version of the Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Ninjutsu Taijutsu Other Skills Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series.... . . . . . . Trivia * Sada’s surname, Higashiyama means “east” (東) “mountain” (山) means, while Sada (貞) means “chaste, faithful, honest.” *According to the databook(s): **Sada’s hobbies are training and playing mahjong. **Sada would like to fight Shigeo Mizushima, Takao Kamui, and Sakura Haruno. **Sada’s favorite foods are fukujinzuke, beni shoga, and gyudon. Her least favorite is mitarashi dango. **Sada has completed 148 official missions in total: 99 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 11 A-rank, and 2 S-rank. Reference All art done by me and can usually be found on my art blog or deviantart. Category:DRAFT